The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment and, more particularly, to exercise equipment for the quadriceps muscles of the leg.
Exercise equipment exists for many muscles of the human body. What is desired for some applications is a device to provide specific exercise of the quadriceps muscles as a primary focus and with zero impact. It may also be desired to permit the user to exercise this group of muscles in a fairly complete range of motionxe2x80x94from a flex of 90 degrees or slightly more. It may also be desired that there is no jarring during its use in terms of impact on the knee joint, and that there is no direct pressure vertical on the knee joint. It may be desired that such an exercise apparatus be useable by individuals who may not be ambulatory because of chronically weak leg muscles. The apparatus may also preferably be configured so that it can be set up while a person is confined to bed recovering from an illness or accident where measured resistance is essential to decisions as to when ambulation efforts would be safe.
In view of the foregoing background it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise apparatus for the quadriceps that does not jar the knee joint, and that may be suitable for users who are not ambulatory.
These and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a portable quadriceps exercise apparatus comprising at least one static arm; a pair of knee support pads connected to opposite respective sides of the at least one static arm; a foundation arm having a first end pivotally connected to a first end of the at least one static arm; and a stabilization arm having a first end pivotally connected to a second end of the at least one static arm. A handle may be connected to the second end of the stabilization arm so that a user may grasp the handle to maintain stability of the apparatus during use. The apparatus may also include a pivot arm having a first end being pivotally connected to the second end of the at least one static arm; a pair of ankle pads connected to opposite respective sides of the pivot arm adjacent the second end thereof; and at least one resistance element operatively connected between the at least one static arm and the pivot arm.
The at least one static arm may comprise a pair of spaced apart static arms. The foundation arm may also be movable between a collapsed position adjacent the at least one static arm and an extended operating position. The pair of knee support pads may be connected to a medial portion of the at least one static arm. Accordingly, the quadriceps exercise apparatus may be collapsible for easy storage and portability.
The foundation arm may be pivotally connected to the first end of the at least one static arm and may be movable between a collapsed position adjacent the static arm and an extended operating position. In the extended operating position, the foundation arm may be positioned against the floor. The apparatus may further comprise a locking pin for permitting selective locking of the foundation arm in the extended operating position.
The resistance element may comprise at least one elastic member. The apparatus may further comprise a cover adjacent the elastic member in case of failure thereof.